Honor Thy Father
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: Song-fic, based on a father and daughter face-off... rated PG-13 for lyrics and language, R&R... Song by Dream Theater! [RAPED]


**Overture (without music)**

_As you may know, has decided that we writers can't post lyrics. Sad but true; it means that I have to edit my fictions... You'll find these lines in every fic I've edited. I don't like this rule very much (because I am not claiming that the lines are mine, I always give credits), but rules are rules. I hope you will appreciate my work.  
_**SyS**

Hi guys! Symphonies in Sorrow, after spending three weeks laying lifeless on a bed, groaning with pain and fever and reading some stories (I must mention **Bonekhan313**, **eMOTIV** and **Carrot The LuvMachine**… your fics kept me up! THANK YOU!) is back with a brand new fic, just for you!  
It was a song-fic. Unfortunately, I can't post the lyrics. If you want (and if you can) listen to the song and read this fic. I guess it's the same thing. The song is "Honor Thy Father", by Dream Theater. One last, important, thing: this story has a sequel and it's called "**In Odium Veritas**". So, if you have finished here, why don't you go and check it out? I think you'll like it...

* * *

The battle was finally turning to the end… of the Titans. One by one, the young heroes had fallen, exhausted by the efforts and the incredible attacks dealt by the enraged enemy that was now gazing at the only survivor of the battle, the girl that more of the others attacked him with vigor and extreme hate: his daughter, Raven. 

"Don't you want to admit defeat…" asked the enemy with a grin.

The young girl, wounded at one arm, would never admit defeat, neither under torture. The grudge was too much, the pure hate that she harbored towards the demoniac father.

"Admit defeat… to you? Never!"

"How can you dare to say such a thing? How can you hate so deeply the man who created you…"

"… and raped my mother, and ruined her life, and ruined _my_ life, and hurt my friend, and now…"

"Stop your anger, Raven… do not say something you will regret…" said the father.

The sights launched by the young girl were more eloquent than thousands words. Hate is similar to sun: can you hide it? Or it will continue to rise, day after day?

"How much hate, daughter… how much time I've waste fighting you and your pathetic friends…"

"Don't call 'em pathetic!" howled the girl.

"They've fight me, the supreme demon… what are they? Heroes?"

The father didn't quit smiling. It was enraging the daughter more and more.

"Stop laughing… you've just wound them seriously, they're all unconscious… you just miss me…"

"What do you mean?" asked the father, raising an eyebrow.

"That now you can kill me. You've won, you bastard… but I won't give you the satisfaction of killing me easily…"

With a jump the goth girl flew towards the father, decided to hit him with all the strength she could use… the demon dodged her attack, staring at her while she was on the dust, groaning with pain.

"Who said that I want to kill you?" asked, increasing the smile.

The girl slowly got up and looked him straight in his eyes.

"And so, what do you want from me…?"

A long silence felt between the two. The wind didn't stop blowing upon the unconscious bodies of the young super-heroes. They were all wounded, they had bruises, bleeding cuts… They knew that the enemy was superior, but they had fought… for Raven. They would never let the father get close to her. But now, hope was gone.

"I just want a thing from you, daughter… collaboration"

The girl gazed at him in shock.

"Think about it: wouldn't it be a great idea? You and me…"

"You dirty bastard, what are you thinking…"

The demon called Trigon got closer.

"You misinterpreted my words… I just wanted you beside me. I am very powerful and infernal legions are under my commands… but you're a raw power. Inside yourself you're hiding a great power without similar, you hide a dark side that makes mine look _pale_! Come with me to Azarath… remember? Do you remember this name? That's your birthplace… and down there I'll make you the perfect demon…"

"NEVER! I'll never come with you! My place is here beside my friends…"

"You perfectly know that that's a lie… You're not normal"

The daughter's sights of hate increased as the smile of the father.

"Stop looking me with those eyes… do you really thought that you were normal? Have you ever asked yourself what would happen with a little, insignificant outburst of anger? Have you ever asked yourself how many people could you kill with your powers…?"

Determination in the eyes of the goth girl started to fade away. She had imagined what could happen if she had lost control. Something very similar already happened, but not seriously. Was she really able to… to kill somebody?

"And that's not all! Imagine... to kill one of your friends…"

The picture shaped inside her mind. A four-eyed Raven that was killing her best friends… killing them very slowly to taste their pain, their cries…

"NO!" yelled the girl, falling on her knees.

"So, did you imagine the scene? Did you see how horrible it could be…?"

The stunned girl started to cry. Silent and hot, the tears stained her cheeks.

"If I'm half demon… it's just your fault"

"But I know it, darling! But more than a fault, it was a great move! Don't think of your powers as a damnation, but as a _gift_… come on, come with me…"

"Give me a good reason why I should get close to you…"

Those frozen words stopped the wind. Neither the few leaf remained on the trees were moving. But Trigon smiled again.

"I know you hate me… to death. But I'm still your father, your only father-figure… plus, I can help you…"

"You… can you help me?"

"I want to give you the chance to be free from your powers. I want to offer you a chance of a new life, and without powers. You will never live with the hidden fear of hurt your friends… but for offering you this… I need you to come with me… Only in Azarath I can get your powers… Only there I can free you from this nightmare… if you come with me in Azarath for a couple of years, you will finally regain your freedom…"

"You will not have your powers and you will return to your friends. With a less nightmare"

A dark silence fell upon the battle ground. The girl was valuating her father's words… for how much time did she yearn to be a normal girl? How much long nights she feared to hit the persons she loved? How much would that sacrifice cost?

"And where will my powers go…?"

"I'll get them. I would use them… but not against you. I promise you that I will never use them against you… and now please, come back home… I miss you so much, darling…"

The demon that just a couple of minutes ago beat the hell up the Titans was close to tears. How old he was? Raven never knew, but she asked herself if a man… okay, a demon like him deserved all this hate… at least… he wanted to help her…

A blow of voice came from Beast Boy "Don't… do it…"

The girl got closer to the body of the wounded friend. She kneeled down

"BB… how are you…?"

"Don't worry about me… run. Run away, don't let him catch you…"

"… he wants to help me…"

Those words were like falling rocks.

"Do you… do you want to follow him?"

"Yes… it's the only way to stop a nightmare… I would never hurt any of you…"

"You can't even think to hurt us! You would never do it…"

"Are you sure…? This is the only thing I fear… but I will come back, I promise"

She kissed the green changeling on his forehead. Then, she got closer to the father and embraced him. The father embraced her too. Both Beast Boy and Raven were crying. Beast Boy wasn't so sure that she would return. He thought that that was the last time… And he was crying thinking of what the father could do to the daughter. He just prayed that she would be able to run away…

**A/N**

_That's it! Leave your comments and check immediately "In Odium Veritas"! Bye!_  
**SyS**


End file.
